


Welovesherlollies: I Did Promise

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, but don't worry, it's not the thing, you think one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”MOLLY” Sherlock’s voice travelled up the stairs to Molly’s flat almost as quickly as Sherlock himself did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: I Did Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me I really have no idea what this is.

”MOLLY” Sherlock’s voice travelled up the stairs to Molly’s flat almost as quickly as Sherlock himself did.

He was followed closely by John and Mary, and further down Mycroft who was chatting away on the phone still trying to figure out what was going on, and to get as many of his people to find and protect everyone Sherlock had close.

The four of them reached what seemed to be an empty flat and all jumped when Sherlock’s phone gave a shrill sound.

**Oh Sherlock you just made the biggest mistake of your life. M**

Sherlock’s brows furrowed, he knew obviously who the message was from but how he’d just made a mistake was going to take time to figure out unless Moriarty explained the text further.

**I’m sure you’re wondering just what I mean you poor ordinary fool. M**

**Now if i’m honest I wasn’t entirely sure as to how you survived your fall, but the camera I had installed in our dear Molly’s flat told me everything I needed to know. Your scream up the stairs reached the microphone, and I didn’t miss the frantic look on your face either. M**

**You just put a target on our favourite pathologist, and I did promise to make your heart burn. M**

**I bet you hadn’t thought to check Molly’s schedule, I just happen to know that she took over Mr. Booth’s shift. M**

Mycroft had been reading over Sherlock’s shoulder and had already had the flat searched for cameras and microphones and his men had assured them that everything had been found.

Sherlock was only two steps down on his way from Molly’s flat when Mycroft’s phone rang out in the silence that had fallen.

They knew instantly that something had happened when Mycroft’s face turned grim, his eyes widened, and his mouth fell slightly open.

“What happened?” John asked after a moment breaking the now tense silence between the people in the room and Sherlock still outside of the door.

“There was an explosion, i’m afraid there is no possibility of any survivors.” Mycroft informed them.

Sherlock didn’t need to ask where the explosion had been, didn’t _want_ to ask.

He could see it happening in his head, his mind palace for once being everything he hated. Molly performing and autopsy or doing an experiment, that soft smile on her lips, and then she was no more.

Before Sherlock could register what was happening to him he fell to his knees with an agonising scream. His hands went to his face and he started shaking his head muttering “it’s my fault, she’s dead because of me, and now she’ll never know.” On repeat.

Mycroft was on his phone again pacing the length of Molly’s living room back and forth while John and Mary was in a close embrace. Mary’s shoulders were shaking and tears were starting to pool in her eyes, she’d never gotten the chance to get to know Molly all that well but she knew the high regards her husband and Sherlock held her in and she was feeling the loss just as much as them.

Mary felt John shift and the comforting patting on her back turned into a push on her shoulder, she also slowly registered that Mycroft had stopped pacing and slowly lifted her head from the safety of John’s shoulder.

Sherlock was still on the floor, his head still in his hands, his shoulders shaking, and they could still hear him muttering his regrets of never telling Molly how much she truly mattered to him.

“Sherlock.”

Mary gasped and whipped her head around when she heard the consulting detective’s name whispered silently from the open door to the staircase.

Molly walked past the others ignoring them on purpose and slowly pulled herself down to her knees in front of Sherlock.

She grabbed his chin in her hand letting in linger to make sure he knew someone was trying to get through to him.

His hands fell away from his face in defeat and she could see the tears streaming down his cheeks, she wiped them away with her thumb and trailed a path of kisses where they had been.

Sherlock’s breathing slowed with each soft gesture from the specialist registrar and he finally raised his electric blue eyes to meet her chocolate brown ones.

He visibly swallowed as he realised who was in front of him and choked out her name _“Molly.”_

John was about to ask Molly what had happened and how she’d not been blown up when Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a desperate kiss.

A team of security guards had arrived at the front of Molly’s building and Mycroft informed them all that they’d be leaving to Baker Street - where Greg and Mrs. Hudson were already protected - in the bulletproof car.

Sherlock and Molly got up from the floor while Mary got rid of the still lingering tears on her face and they all walked slowly down the stairs.

Sherlock’s arm was clasped around Molly’s waist and it was clear that he was reluctant to ever let go of her again.

After a month of chasing and finally killing Moriarty for good, Mary and John found out just how reluctant he was to do so as he announced that he was going to propose to Molly.

In the years that followed Sherlock was not easily persuaded to leave London nor his wife, even for a case, and even when he was he’d more than often bring her along just so he wouldn’t have to be separated from her for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos make me happy.


End file.
